User blog:OrcaRock1624/Jigsaw VS Jack The Ripper (Extended)
Jigsaw: Well, it appears to me I’m facing you, Jack. You only killed 5 women, You’re nothing on the track! Why be beaten by Lecter? Winning’s something you lack! Take your silly knife, Put it back in the rack! Down you with my special shotgun carousel, Jill Tuck in your hands, or feel the chill! I’m gonna leave you gray, black and blue, You’ve got no chance of surviving, It’s Jigsaw-vious you’ll lose! Jack The Ripper: Dear Jigsaw, Wow! You’re a puppet master, But in the end, I’ll be the laster! They never caught me! ''' '''They caught you on tape! If I can beat you up, Give me the option to, mate! Jigsaw: Amazing! Not! Think you can solve this puzzle? You’ll spend so long on it, With police, You’ll be in trouble! Time for your last lines, And once I’m done with this, You’ll remember my nickname: Billy The Puppet… Jack The Ripper: Call me Jack The Rapper, Following you like Twitter! You’re an old man in disguise, Go back to your slippers! Even with bananas, You wouldn’t cause any slip-ups! Keep you eyes and mouth sewn shut, Yours truly, Jack The Ripper... Creepy Villager: Chopping in with my axe! It’s VILLAGER! Crush your skull with my ball, Ready to KILL YA! Use my fiery fireworks, getting me a K.O! I’m better than you guys, That’s something you should know! Been in the game since 2002! Jack The Flopper, ''' '''I’ll leave you figuratively blue! And Jigsaw, go up the hill, Less you wanna get kicked out of my Vill! And don’t think you can rap back! There’s only room for one MC on this track! Get wrecked by this Lloid Rocketer! Watch me take out your women, I’ll have to Lloid Rocket her! *Villager gets flattened by MissingNO* MissingNO: HAHA! Hey guys, what’s going on? It’s your boy, MissingNO! Villager, you may be high on the tiers, But I’m sending you low! You’re small kids, go run to your mommas! Nothing will scare you more? ''' '''How about Ash’s Coma! You 3 aren’t threats, You’re weak as Ratata! Abra, Kadabra, Alakazam, You’re flattened! Catch a MissingNO when you’re on the run! Put this in your Trainer’s Log, You 3 brats are done! *Gravity changes. MissingNO soars away* Skull Kid: Let me play Saria’s song for you 4 Tingles! Why? You’re so annoying, Like MissingNO’s jingle! Let me diss you all, starting with Jigsaw! Your mask ain’t scary! You’re not a threat at all! Ripper, you don’t know anything! Except killing women! Oh, and Villager, you too! I’m turning you into your alternate blue! MissingNO, get down! I got a lesson for you tricksters, Learn to never mess with Skull Kid, uh! *They are teleported to a distorted arena* *Marx Soul’s death rewinds in front of them* Marx Soul: Guess who’s back from the dead! Surprise! It’s REE! The true mascot of: Kirby isn’t for babies! Dropping blue and pink paint on all of you, This may seem interesting, I’m only dissing video games, Since THEY AREN’T LISTENING! Let’s start with you, Villager, You just dig up fossils and bugs! Fossils at a museum, insects under the rug! MissingNO? You’re missing from the games! You’ve got no gender, HA! That’s such a shame! How do you like this, You’re a Kid with no Skull! After this, I’ll show you, I’M THE SCARIEST OF THEM ALL! *The Koopa Cruiser arrives* *Fawful hovers down* Fawful: I have fury! The god of Mario + Luigi, Running for 15+ years! I’m the Dark Star core, In case you didn’t hear! I’m not dissing anyone, I know I’m the best! You didn’t expect me to show up? Well, I did! More or less, I’ve done it all! Created a hybrid! I’m a Partner in Time! Took care of babies! This is an Inside Story, it may seem awful, The true villain here is FAWFUL! WHO WON? YOU DECIDE! Category:Blog posts